canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy for Action: Items
This is a list of items which appear in the 2017 Canadian Boys video game Freddy for Action. Healing items Fruit Twist Restores 20 HP. Rainbow Fruit Twist Restores 40 HP. May increase the Luck stat. Can inflict the Hyperactive status condition. Sour Fruit Twist Restores 50 HP, but can inflict the Spiced status condition. Cool Water Restores 50 HP and cures the Burned and Spiced status conditions. Cinnamon Timbits Heals the Poisoned status condition. Maple Timbits Heals the Paralyzed status condition. Rainbow Timbits Heals all status conditions. Cinnamon Beavertail Heals the Poisoned status condition. Can also act as a distraction for enemies. Maple Beavertail Heals the Paralyzed status condition. Can also act as a distraction for enemies. Chocolate Beavertail Heals the Spiced status condition. Can also act as a distraction for enemies. Mooseburger Restores 70 HP. Double Cheese Mooseburger Restores 80 HP. Bacon Mooseburger Restores 100 HP. Chocolate Moose Restores 50 HP and heals the Spiced status condition. Vancouver's Brew Restores 30 HP. May inflict the Hyperactive status condition. Only works with Vancouver. Vancouver's Double-Shot Brew Restores 60 HP. May inflict the Hyperactive status condition. Only works with Vancouver. Victoria's Sandwich Restores 90 HP and heals all status conditions. Only works with Vancouver. Maple Shampoo Cures Vancouver's Itching and Paralyzed status conditions. Mint Shampoo Cures Vancouver's Itching and Spiced status conditions. Cold-As-Ice Cream Cures Vancouver's Itching status condition and increases the chances of him dodging an attack. Phoenix Complex Revives an unconscious character and restores up to half of their maximum HP. Max Phoenix Complex Fully revives and restores an unconscious character's HP. A somewhat rare item. Stat items Toronto's Microphone Increases Toronto's attack range and Attack by +2. Toronto's Headphones Prevents Toronto from taking damage from sound-based attacks and increases his Defence by +2. Toronto's Boombox Increases Toronto's attack range and Attack by +4; the best stat item for him in the game. Montreal's Horn Prevents Montreal from falling for Laval's enchantment and thus becoming Infatuated. Montreal's Decoy This life-sized doll of Montreal can temporarily distract Laval from causing damage to the real Montreal, and it also increases his Evasion, Dexterity and Luck by +3. Vancouver's Notebook Increases Vancouver's Attack, Luck and Speed by +2. Torontite Toronto's personal Gemstone, which resembles a sapphire. When held by him, it increases all his stats by +4 and, when in perfect harmony with his teammates, allows him to use Tri-City Beam. Montrealite Montreal's personal Gemstone, which resembles a garnet. When held by him, it increases all his stats by +4 and, when in perfect harmony with his teammates, allows him to use Tri-City Beam. Vancouvite Vancouver's personal Gemstone, which resembles a ruby. When held by him, it increases all his stats by +4 and, when in perfect harmony with his teammates, allows him to use Tri-City Beam. Soundproof Shield Prevents anyone holding it from taking damage from sound-based attacks and increases their Defence by +2. Amber Seaglass Stone Increases the power of fire-based attacks by x2. Can be dug up at random on the beach. Emerald Seaglass Stone Increases the power of nature-based attacks by x2. Can be dug up at random on the beach. Sapphire Seaglass Stone Increases the power of water-based attacks by x2. Can be dug up at random on the beach. Diamond Seaglass Stone Increases the power of melee attacks by x2. Can be dug up at random on the beach. Giant Scallop Shell Increases the Defence of anyone holding it by +3. Can be dug up at random on the beach. Legendary Hockey Stick A rare item, it increases all stats by +4 and attack range by +4, and protects the holder against all melee attacks. Miscellaneous items Rosemary Can be sold for $40 or used to heal the Spiced status condition. Found in grassy areas. Basil Can be sold for $30 or used to heal the Confused status condition. Found in grassy areas. Blackberry Can be sold for $10, blended with other berries, or used to heal the Spiced status condition. Found growing in the wild. Strawberry Can be sold for $20, blended with other berries, or used to heal the Burned status condition. Found growing in the wild or on allotments. Champignon Mushroom Can be sold for $10. Found in the Canadian Forest. White Button Mushroom Can be sold for $20. Found in the Canadian Forest. Brown Button Mushroom Can be sold for $40. Found in the Canadian Forest. Neon Spore Mushroom A peculiar mushroom which seems to glow with rainbow colours. If touched, the victim will become inflicted with the Dazed status condition and appear to be glowing brightly. Found in the Canadian Forest. Red Toadstool A highly toxic mushroom which inflicts the victim with the Severely Poisoned status condition. Found in the Canadian Forest. Trivia * The Victoria's Sandwich item is a play on Victoria and the Victoria sandwich or sponge, which is a type of sponge cake made a with strawberry jam filling. The item description, read out by Victoria herself, states that she baked the cake. * Vancouver's personal Gemstone is named the Vancouvite rather than simply adding '-ite' (a common suffix for mineral names) to the end of 'Vancouver', due to an inhabitant of the city of Vancouver being called a Vancouverite. Category:Freddy for Action